


Sea Flowers

by GrandTheftBagel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And longer to write it, Anyways it's great, It took me a week to come up with this, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, This is the fruit of a lot of labor, aoba johsai, haikyuu!! - Freeform, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandTheftBagel/pseuds/GrandTheftBagel
Summary: For hundreds of years, mermaids have lurked under the ocean surface, their looks unknown to many.  However, it wasn't uncommon for a mermaid to fall in love with a human - nearly 30% of all mermaids did at some point or another.When this happens, it's a gamble of whether or not the mermaid will decide to stay with the human or not.  There are many chances and opportunities, but not all of them end well.A story of love, hurt, and heartbreak.  Will a mermaid will be able to find love with a human once more?





	1. Nothing's Simple Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! After the great success with my other fanfic, I wanted to post this. I've had the idea for a long time, and finally got it written down. I hope you guys like it!!

Underneath the ocean, not too far below the surface, lived a variety of sea creatures. Some had large tails, and some had small ones. There were fish, and there were sharks. All the sea creatures lived in harmony, and sometimes not. There were always fishing nets, and scuba divers. However, once force was the deadliest in the entire ocean. Their many years of hunting gave them the most honed survival skills in the ocean. They fooled you with their pretty faces and charmful speaking. You almost didn’t notice you were being attacked until you were almost completely dead. These deadly creatures were merpeople. 

Close to an island, there was a cavern with the most beautiful interior. Its walls were etched with beautiful stones and shells, the light shades of purple, blue, and white colored the walls. The natural hollowing of the cavern made many circular rooms, which was a home to a cabal of mermaids who grew up together. Most of them had been together for their whole lives, while the others had been found abandoned, left for dead. 

“Koushi, c'mon, come hunt with me!” Oikawa's voice rang throughout the cave as he placed his hands on Suga's shoulders. “It's been forever! You need to get out of here and hunt more.”

“Tooru, I'm the only one who tidies up this place,” Suga turned around to face Oikawa, “plus, if you're always out hunting, I don't think that I need to go too. Maybe get Nishinoya to go with you.” The silver-haired merman gestured wildly towards another part of the cave.

“But we've known each other the longest!” Oikawa whined and crossed his arms. “What have you been doing anyway? You always leave early and come home late. I caught you before you could leave this time!” His hair floated slowly as he turned his head in disappointment. Suga's face scrunched up in worry, but it left his face as quickly as it had appeared. 

“I don't think I know what you're talking about, Tooru.” Suga turned back to the shells he was placing down. Oikawa bit his lip for a moment, thinking.

“Oooooh, has Koushi found someone to loooooooooove?” Oikawa cooed, batting his eyelashes animatedly. Suga scoffed loudly, before turning back to the brown-haired merman behind him. 

“And if I have? What would you do about it?” Suga placed his hands on his hips, an expectant look on his face.

“Ah, I never thought this day would come, Koushi!” Oikawa, completely ignoring what Suga had asked, placed a hand on his own forehead. “You've always been so disinterested in pairing up with another mermaid! Maybe today,” Oikawa hugged Suga tightly, “is the day that I'll see you end up with someone!”

“Tooru, please. You're gonna suffocate me,” Suga wheezed slightly, pushing Oikawa's arms off of him. “If I go hunting with you, will you stop pestering me about finding someone to be with?” Suga’s gaze focused on Oikawa, who tapped his pointer finger against his lip.

“I guess so. But we have to stay out at least until dark. Deal?” Oikawa held out his hand, and Suga took it. After shaking hands, they leaned forwards, their lips touching briefly before they swam out of the cave. 

When the sun reached its midpoint in the sky, Oikawa and Suga reached their usual hunting grounds. Suga's hands wandered to the handle of his spear as Oikawa stretched out his arms.

“Koushi, what should we hunt today?” Oikawa yawned loudly, his gaze flitting to and from different fish swimming around. 

“Sea lions? There seems to be a lot of them around lately.” Suga glanced around, before his eyes focused on the sleek forms of a few sea lions. 

“Hmmmm, I don’t know. What about something bigger, and tastier?” Oikawa grimaced at the memory of eating sea lions. Their leathery skin did not taste good. It was like trying to eat the big round rubber things that fell to the bottom of the ocean sometimes. 

“They taste just fine, you’re just a picky eater.” Suga stuck out his tongue and turned away from the sea lions. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. “What does the great Oikawa Tooru want to eat today,” he paused, “and share with the rest of the clan?” 

Oikawa pouted and crossed his arms “You eat what you catch, we don’t have to share.” But nevertheless, he started off towards some mounds of coral. “Hey Koushi, how do you feel about parrotfish?” He was peeking over the coral, staring down at the rainbow colored fish. He turned to Suga with a smile of a child. “Pleeeeeease? I’ll let you pick the next spot!” At this point, Oikawa was full of adrenaline. Suga nodded slightly, and Oikawa hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Koushi! You're the best.” Oikawa pressed a sloppy kiss to Suga’s cheek, before pulling his spear from his belt. His brown eyes focused in the swift fish as he cooed a sweet song. The fish turned to him and swam to Oikawa at eye level. He kept singing and his tail seemed to shine brighter. He looked so beautiful. The fish started falling asleep, the song of a merman in hunt could never be resisted. The fish fell asleep and at last, with one swift swipe, Oikawa speared the pretty fish. It all happened in a flash, there was barely a blur when it occurred. He took the fish off of the spear tip and placed it in the net that was tied around his waist. Oikawa turned to Suga and gave a thumbs up while smiling. Suga rolled his eyes slightly, before he began to sing softly. Several fish swam up, their fins moving slowly. Suga and Oikawa picked them off, one by one.

In a couple of minutes, they had an entire school of parrotfish in their nets. Suga tied his net shut, turning to Oikawa with a smile.

“Well, Tooru, looks like it's time to go to our next hunting spot.” Suga stuck his tongue out at Oikawa, who huffed loudly. 

“I know, I know, you get to choose the next spot.” Oikawa adjusted his net, before swimming towards Suga and putting an arm around his shoulder. “Lead on, Koushi.” Suga pushed Oikawa off, but then went to grab his hand to pull him along. They swam for a few minutes, gazing out into the open ocean as their tails seemed to move on their own.

“Okay, we're here!” Suga gestured in front of him, and Oikawa laughed slightly. 

“Really? So close to the shore?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Suga.

“Hey, there are some good spots around here. There are even some tide pools that are sheltered from the humans.” Suga folded his arms and scrunched up his nose. 

“Whatever you say, Koushi. I bet you just wanted to see the, I don't know, human that you like, right?” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows animatedly, and Suga punched his arm.

“So what if that's the reason? Us mermaids fall in love with humans all the time.” Suga stuck his tongue out at Oikawa before speaking again. “Anyways, you did say I could choose the next hunting spot, so no complaining.” Suga poked Oikawa's nose, and the brown-haired merman scrunched up his nose.

“Fine, whatever. I'll deal with it today, and today only.” Oikawa put a hand on his spear, looking at Suga thoughtfully. “What shall we be hunting today, Koushi? Some other sort of fish?”

“I was thinking rockfish, maybe. Those are my personal favorite.” Suga looked between the rocks carefully, his hand also finding it's way to his spear.

“Why do you always have to like the stuff that I hate? I'd rather take my chances at the tide pools, getting starfish.” Oikawa let go of his spear, looking up towards the surface.

“Really? I thought you wouldn't want me ogling this human that's always there.” Suga grinned devilishly at Oikawa, who sighed loudly.

“I wouldn't, but if it means not eating rockfish, than I am completely okay with it.” Oikawa grabbed Suga's hand and quickly swimming up to the surface. Suga pulled away his hand, and once they surfaced, gestured for Oikawa to follow him.

“Tooru, you were asking where I was always going, right? This is it.” Suga pulled himself up onto the beach, and within moments, his tail became a pair of legs. He used his arms to get himself up, and stumbled over to a small pile of rocks. 

“Interesting, Koushi. Very interesting.” Oikawa pulled himself onto the beach alongside Suga, and when his tail turned into legs, he also stood up. Suga walked over to him, handing him some clothes. Oikawa raised an eyebrow, and held the shirt above his head. “You even have human clothes? Koushi, you are in deep.” 

“Oh, shut it, Tooru. If it weren't for me, you'd be walking around without anything on. And let me tell you, humans do not like that, unless they're in a special room.” Suga quickly slipped on his clothes, tugging at the collar of his shirt slightly.

“Fine, fine.” Oikawa also put on his clothes, but not nearly as fast as Suga did. “Am I going to get to meet this human that's stolen your heart, Koushi?”

“Yeah. He knows really good fishing places. I know all of them too, but I'm learning how to fish the human way with him.” Suga his the spears and nets in the rock pile where the clothes had been, and grabbed Oikawa's hand as he walked away.

“Hey, does he know that you're a mermaid yet?” Oikawa glanced around, eyes landing on a large rock, and then a large seashell. In his many years, Oikawa had fallen in love with several humans, but they had all passed on. Every single one knew that he was a mermaid, but he neglected to tell them that there was a way for them to stay together forever.

“No, he doesn't. And I have no idea how I'm going to be telling him.” Suga kicked the ground lightly, and Oikawa laughed. “What is it? Are you laughing because you've got something to tell me?” 

“Of course, Koushi!” Oikawa threw an arm around Suga's shoulder, and leaned closer to his ear. “You gotta get real close to him, you gotta have your arms around him,” Oikawa then turned Suga, and his arms were around the grey-haired merman, “and you gotta do……..This!” Oikawa leaned forward quickly, kissing Suga sloppily. Suga’a eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. When Oikawa did, however, a string of saliva connected them.

“......Really, Tooru?” Suga wiped his lip, and Oikawa grinned sheepishly. 

“Yeah! That's exactly it!” Oikawa began walked off of the beach before realizing he had no idea where he was going. “Ah….Koushi? Where exactly are we heading?” 

“Follow me.” Suga patted Oikawa's back, his fingers lingering for a moment when he did. 

 

After around 10 minutes of walking, which seemed like an eternity to Oikawa, Suga tapped on his shoulder. “Hey, Tooru, we're here.” He gestured to a small building which had a sign that said Blue Flower Florist. “The human works here.” 

“Really? He's a florist?” Oikawa asked, and Suga smacked his arm as they were about to walk inside the store.

“Don't say that! I know you were with a florist fifty years ago, Tooru. They're very kind.” He hissed, and Oikawa shrugged. As the pair walked inside the store, a black-haired man looked up and smiled brightly. 

“Hey, Koushi!” The man wiped his hands on his apron quickly, and walked over. “Who’s this? Is he a friend?” He looked at Oikawa, a warm look on his face.

“Yeah, he is. Daichi, this is Oikawa.” Suga glanced between the two, and his eyes told Oikawa Don't you dare say anything weird or I'll slit your throat when we're done here. Oikawa smiled, and looked at Daichi.

“Hm. I'm not sure about Daichi…...how about Dai-chan?” Oikawa put a finger on his lips, and Daichi shrugged.

“If that's what you want. Oh, Koushi,” Daichi turned around quickly, and when he faced Suga again, he was holding out a flower, “I got this for you. I thought it was pretty and I thought you'd like it.”

Suga looked at the flower, a rhododendron - which meant beware - with a raised eyebrow. Daichi was a florist, so he should know the flower language. “Ah, Daichi? Do you know the flower language?”

“All I know is that red roses mean romantic love. Sorry to disappoint.” Daichi smiled sheepishly, his hand coming up to the back of his neck.

“That's okay. I just would have thought that you’d know it. You're a florist, after all.”


	2. Is This Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! This is a really short chapter, and I'm sorry about that, but I just wanted to get something posted. I also want to say that this fic will be going on a hiatus that has no current end date. I really love this fic and I want everything to be perfect - and I also am going to be swamped with homework, as I'm going to Orlando. I'll keep you guys posted on what happens.

“It is a very beautiful flower.” He smelled it and sighed.

“It’ll look better like this.” Daichi plucked the flower from Suga’s hands and placed it in his hair. The color contrasted his hair greatly, giving Suga more of a glow. “See?” He turned a postcard rack which had a mirror on the other side to let Suga see himself.

“Thanks, Daichi.” He smiled for the millionth time and turned to Oikawa. “I was thinking we could go on a little adventure together, you, Daichi and I.” He then turned back to Daichi. “That’d be okay?” Suga asked him, an eager look on his face.

“Well, that depends. What kind of adventure are we talking?” Daichi leaned against the counter, raising his eyebrow slightly. 

“Well, I was thinking that we might go to the beach today.” Suga smiled, and Daichi laughed.

“The beach? That's not an adventure. We can go there everyday.” Daichi turned around, adjusting a few flowers around. 

“Well, yeah, but this beach is special!” Suga leaned closer to Daichi, his breath tickling Daichi's cheek. “Only Oikawa and I know about this beach.” He whispered, and Daichi turned back around. 

“Oh, really? Well, lemme finish up here real quick.” Daichi pat Suga’s back before walking to the other side of the store. 

“Koushi, you are in _deep_.” Oikawa smirked, and Suga slapped his arm. 

“Be quiet, Tooru. Do I need to remind you of what happened 180 years ago?” Suga asked, and Oikawa pouted. 

“Koushi, that was _180 years ago_. So what, I told a human the extensive version of the flower language, and all of the sudden it blows up in my face and the human abandons me _using_ the flower language. I get it, not the smartest move.” Oikawa whispered, being careful as to not let any of the humans in the store hear their conversation. 

“Yeah. That was a bad move on your part.” Suga patted Oikawa's back, but then Oikawa’s eyes widened. 

“Koushi. Koushi, look at him.” Oikawa tugged at Suga's arm, pointing at the man talking to Daichi.

“I think he owns this flower shop. Maybe he knows the flower language. Would you be proud, Tooru? That's your legacy.” Suga laughed slightly, and Oikawa smacked his shoulder.

“Well, yeah, but be quiet about it, okay?” Oikawa finished speaking just as Daichi walked back over. 

“Boss says it's okay as long as I come in and work extra on Saturday. Wanna leave now?” Daichi looked between Oikawa and Suga, a hand on his hip. The pair nodded, and Daichi smiled. “Okay. Lemme go get my apron put away real quick. Don't have too much fun without me.” He hit Suga’s shoulder lightly before walking off.

“Koushi, he's in deep, too. What's the hold up?” Oikawa leaned in closer to Suga, still looking at Daichi.

“Don't know.” Suga breathed out softly, and before he knew it, Daichi was back with a lanyard hanging from his neck. 

“Okay, guys. Let's go!” Daichi put an arm around both of them, and they walked out the door like that.


End file.
